Grande Non-fat Mocha
by skwirelygurli
Summary: A look into Blaine's "hookup." Set during The Breakup.


**Grande Non-fat Mocha, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Reviews are always welcome!**

When did being in love become so difficult?

He pays the cashier and steps aside to wait for his coffee. Behind him he hears, "Grande non-fat mocha."

Someone's holding out his medium drip to him. He doesn't notice, instead whipping his head around.

He knows better. He knows it's not Kurt. Kurt, who's always at work, and not in Ohio.

He wishes it could have been Kurt.

He wishes that wishes came true.

His eyes linger for a beat too long. "You going to get that?"

Blaine breaks out of his daze. The boy smirks at him, but he can tell by the sparkle in his blue eyes that it's all in good fun.

He really misses sparkly blue eyes.

The boy reaches past him and takes both drinks off the counter.

"I believe this belongs to you." He hands it to Blaine.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit out of it." He carries his coffee to a table and is surprised to see the boy follows him.

It's not overly crowded, but the boy takes a seat across from him anyway.

That was Kurt's seat.

"What's her name?"

He nearly chokes on his coffee.

"What makes you think it's about a girl?" He coughs into a napkin. Great, he burnt his throat.

It stings.

"Isn't it always?" The boy casually sips his drink, leaning forward onto his elbows.

"I'm gay." He's not sure why he's telling this stranger this. He's not sure why he says what he says next either. "My boyfriend used to order grande non-fat mochas."

The boy licks his lips. "Used to?"

Blaine pulls his phone out of his pocket. "He's in New York right now. See, here's a picture."

"He's a cutie. It must be hard being so far away from him."

And at that point, because he is sick of holding his tongue, he lets this stranger, this no-name person who happens to have the same sparkling blue eyes and coffee order as his boyfriend, know the whole story.

He's in the choir room, scrolling through his Facebook. He clicks on Eli's profile. Eli, the boy from the coffee shop. He pokes him.

It's seconds later when he gets the text.

_What's up, sexy?_

Then a second.

_You want to come over?_

He hesitates to answer.

It's not a date. It's just two friends sitting on the same couch, watching the same movie, eating popcorn out of the same dish.

Two gay friends on a two seat couch, whose hands happen to meet in the popcorn bowl while a singing crustacean tries to convince a prince to kiss a mermaid.

Eli turns his head away from the scene to look at Blaine. It's so adorable how rapt he is in the movie, slowly tugging his hand away from the bowl, not even realizing it's not Kurt's hand he's under.

He closes his hand around Blaine's.

Blaine lets him.

It's getting late, and he really should be going. Eli walks him to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." He opens the door and follows Blaine onto the porch.

"Me too." He fishes around in his pocket for his keys. When he looks up again, he's looking straight into blue eyes.

Eli's blue eyes. Not Kurt's.

When did their faces get so close?

He's so distracted by the thought he doesn't notice his face is getting closer yet.

When he finally takes notice he wants to stop. He should stop. He's not stopping.

Why isn't he stopping?

"Kurt," he moans.

Eli's eyes pop open. Blaine is soon to follow.

"Oh. Not Kurt." He loses his breath.

"Not Kurt," Eli echoes. He glances down to Blaine's mouth. "Eli."

Eli's moving back in on Blaine.

And he's not stopping him.

Closer and closer and-

"I can't do this."

Eli sighs, and he's so close that Blaine can feel the air hit his lips.

"Goodnight Eli." He picks up his keys from where he dropped them and leaves.

It's nearly midnight, but he can't sleep. He needs to see Kurt. He needs to know it's all okay. He boots up his laptop and searches for a last minute flight to New York.

Maybe being in love is difficult. Maybe it's full of ups and downs, and zigs and zags. Maybe sometimes you want to strangle someone. Maybe you want to kiss them silly.

But love is like air.

We need air to survive.

We need love to survive.

Without love, we are lost, and need to find our soul mate. Someone to help us navigate through life because none of us know where the heck we're going, just that we don't want to go alone.

He clicks confirm.


End file.
